guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Depravity
This doesn't include the hexed foe, does it. >> Kessel 11:01, 23 September 2006 (CDT) That would make this skill overpowered, Kessel. ;) --Zinger314 21:18, 23 September 2006 (CDT) : ANet ninjaed it during an update (Dec 6th 2006) so that it affects target hexed foe and one nearby foe. --Hydralisk mk2 13:22, 8 December 2006 (CST) :: Are you sure that the skill affected multiple nearby foes prior to the update? Perhaps they simply fixed the description. It's not like anyone was abusing it in PvP (that I know of) so it seems unlikely they would target it for a mid-season nerf.--Mysterial 10:06, 9 December 2006 (CST) ::: It likely was just a wording change, Lyssa's Assault was updated to scale its energy in the desp in the same update (Wiki here noted that although the desp always said 10 it actually did scale before) - Former Ruling 20:28, 10 December 2006 (CST) That would make it counterproductive anyway. You *want* the foe to keep casting to drain everyone around them.--Life Infusion 19:52, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Anyone else feel that getting another Nec to SS the target would be evil fun? 207.81.78.84 19:43, 3 October 2006 (CDT) It transformed monks into anti-monks! 68.105.10.172 22:03, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :: OF course it includes hte hexed foe... hes in the area of effect. [[User:Detraya fullvear|'Detraya']] ''talk'' 04:58, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Overpowered? --Mgrinshpon 08:19, 21 October 2006 (CDT) : No hex with 2 sec cast 25 sec recharge is overpowered, least of all one which isn't even worth removing unless you use wards ^^ or are bunched up for whatever other reasonPhool 14:18, 22 October 2006 (CDT) A fun PvE skill maybe, but I doubt it'll be really punishing in any PvP environment. — Feurin Longcastle 19:07, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::It's really, really annoying when this is used against a henchman in pve. They never stop casting, and the hench monks have no hex removal, i lost all of my energy in less than 15 seconds. Tycn 22:08, 27 December 2006 (CST) Just for clarity's sake, and to respond to the comments above, yes, Depravity does affect the hexed foe, who'll end up losing energy as well. It IS a powerful skill, if used properly. --Dirigible 19:13, 10 November 2006 (CST) why isn't anyone using this to shutdown searing flames eles? Ansi 11:48, 24 November 2006 (CST)Ansi Does the energy loss activate when the spell that's being cast is interrupted? Rhia Aryx 12:59, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Spell doesnt get cast if it is interrupted. Only energy loss is the cost of the spell which never came out. Puk 04:48, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::I use this on occasion in RA to see if it works well... It does, I mean with modest curses you can make reversal of fortune cost 9 energy. I think this skill is pretty well balanced, but its overshadowed by so many other skills. This, as well as other skills, especially elites, get that done to them by buffs to other elites. I may be whining, But WTB some Necro love! Points at depravity* :::The only place that Depravity makes any sense as the elite is in PvP, and even then it's not that good...most players in PvP try to avoid being near each other, and without a cover hex you are wasting the skill. Necros are still an excellent class, though, and they have many good Elites still. (T/ ) 01:40, 9 October 2008 (UTC) famine anyone else besides me thought of combining this with famine? doubt it could be that effective but not sure...:: Soqed Hozi :: 10:18, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Actually thats what i was thinking while reading the description. Just replace ss with this on the ss nuker and cast it on 2 or 3 targets in a mob. make sure to take auspicious incantation though and cast it on the echoed version of depravity for some MASSIVE energy gain.--Coloneh RIP 17:49, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::however, it has limited uses. once the enemy have lost energy they wont lose it till they gain more back. This could be slow. Also it is limited to spellcasting (preferably low energy-cost spell spammers) mobs. :: Soqed Hozi :: 08:01, 6 December 2006 (CST) Energy Loss I can't seem to see the sign of loss of energy above someone's head when they cast a spell while under the effects of this hex. I cast Ether Phantom and removed it and saw the minus three but not with this hex. Nothing major but I'm wonder why it does not appear its hard to coordinate spells when you can't see the effects of this. Paradox Reborn 14:10, 10 December 2006 (CST) Yeah this spell is abit awkward......you won't know when your target has reached 0 energy since you don't see the "-7" popping up. I wanted to test with a guildy just to be 100% sure it even reduces the targets energy. P A R A S I T I C 03:32, 5 January 2007 (CST) Mind Wrack helps me with "did they lose Energy!?" problems.~Bound Note I just read the note on this one, and my mind went straight to the gutter... "Remember to use a cover hex, kids!" ^^ [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 03:30, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :roflllll24.190.160.82 21:44, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Skill description Do I fail at english, or is the 'concise' description longer than the normal one? (Kiron 21:15, 18 April 2008 (UTC)) :Blinding Flash is the same. :P --Shadowcrest 21:34, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Concise Descriptions are not to be shorter, but more to-the-point. They give all durations at the beginning, any other details like who it affects/can't affect at the end, etc. So if they are longer it is to be more professional at a skill description. ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk'']] 07:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC)